This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a non-linear resistive element which may be combined with an electro-optical material such as a liquid crystal or the like to form an electro-optical device, for example, an image display device, a shutter for a printer or the like.
FIGS. 5a to 5c are sectional views showing a conventional method of manufacturing a non-linear resistive element. FIG. 5a is a sectional view showing a light-transmissive insulating substrate 1 made of glass, quartz or the like which has a picture element electrode 2 formed thereon by a first photoetching process, the picture element electrode 2 being defined by a light-transmissive conductive layer made of ITO ( Indium-Tin Oxide ) or the like. As shown in FIG. 5b, a non-linear resistive layer 3 is deposited and then formed in a predetermined shape by a second photoetching process. Then, as shown in FIG. 5c, a conductive layer 4 of Cr, al or the like which defines a row or column electrode is deposited by sputtering or the like and then formed in a predetermined shape by a third photoetching process.
The above-described conventional method for producing a non-linear resistive element suffers from the disadvantages that three masking steps lead to many defects being generated during the process, resulting in a reduction in production yield.